Forgotten Words
by banryuu
Summary: Continuation. Time is a fluid concept that no man can control. Past, present, and future are all part of your journey through life. Van King of Fanelia wants only two things he lacks. To know his lost family, and the return of Hitomi the girl that he let go. Life is full of consciences it's how you handle the hurdles that really matters. Read and Review.
1. Fate

Alright so if you are reading this I should let you know that this is my 5th Escaflowne story and is not supposed to be posted until Lost and Found is completed. I have just posted Chapter 8 of Lost and Found and was thinking I could only keep Last Person On Earth going for so much longer. I found myself thinking one night… what would I do when I was done… and suddenly the plot to this new story was born.

If you are familiar with any of my stories especially the ones running at the same time… I thank you. I would like to explain a few things in detail before we start. Like Lost and Found Varie Fanel is in it, but this time she is not alive… Van is reading her story through writing. This will also be in first person perspective but switching from Van to Varie in the form of diary entries.

Also there is a time difference from Gaia to earth. It is a 3times difference instead of the two of my previous story. It makes it so four months on earth is one year on Gaia. The easiest way to think about it is if you split the twelve months into four quarters of three months each; one quarter equals one month on earth. (If you want to break it all the way down 8 hours on earth is one day on Gaia, and one day one earth equals three.) So Hitiomi has only been home for six months but it has been a year and a half for Van. I am going on the assumption that Hitomi was on Gaia for Three months starting in August and ending in October so this story starts on Van's seventeenth Birthday in April.

**One last note:**

_If the writing is in Italics it has happened to Van in the past_

If the writing is Normal it Van's point of view present day. If it is Normal with **Bold **words someone is **yelling.**

_**If the writing is Bold and Italics it is in Varie's handwriting and point of view.**_

**Forgotten Words**

**Chapter 1- Fate**

**White 12****th**** Moon,**

Happy Birthday to me. I can't help thinking this to myself as I wake up this morning. This will be my second birthday in the rebuilt castle, although a year ago most of the work had yet to be completed. It has been only a year and a half since the end of the War and more importantly since I sent Hitomi home. I know that we promised to always be together but it would have been selfish to keep her here. I love her, as hard as it was for me to admit in those troubling days of the war.

I could feel that she was doing well for a while but the connections between us have gotten harder and less frequent, almost as if she is shutting me out. It is painful to think that just maybe her memories of me are too tangled with the death and darkness that shadowed her time here on Gaia. Would Hitomi shut me out along with her memories of the War?

Though the thought comes to me often I know that it is not true. It took her long enough to sort her feelings of admiration out from those of a deeper love. All the times when it was just us against the world, our connection was strong enough to save the world, but can it span the distance?

The turning point for us would have to be that horrible night in the rain. I put my foot firmly into my mouth to cover up my embarrassment of trying to tell Hitomi how I felt about her. Naturally her response was that she smacked me and then ran away. Not that I can blame her, but it still hurt. What came later twisted the knife in deeper.

How could she return my feelings when there was suave debonair Allen to run to? I found out later that Zaibach feared the growing strength of our bond and tampered with Allen's emotions to force them to kiss, and drive me away. As much as I hated seeing that, it made me realize several things; that I loved this strange stubborn girl, that even if she didn't return my feelings I would do everything in my power to protect her, and finally as long as she is happy then I can have some measure of happiness.

Those thoughts have only gotten stronger over time. When Hitomi left to go back to her world the first time I couldn't understand the hole it left in my very being. Since the first moment she ran into me there was always Hitomi, and then she was suddenly gone. We talked about it later and though she was on her home world for less then two days an entire week had passed for me. A week where I had to come to terms with not only my feelings, but that fact that things would never be simple between us. Then again I guess my life was never meant to be 'simple'.

Even though I am a King I still fought and built with my own hands. I have done everything in my power to rebuild Fanelia since the end of the War. I find returning things to how they should be helps if I re-instill old traditions into our new life. Twice a year I go clean the graveyard where my family rests. I found myself doing it for the first time right after I removed Escaflowne's energist and sent Hitomi home with it. Today, due to it being my birthday, is the other day when I visit Folken and Father, the men who were or should have been king in my place.

Merle is all the family I have left and she bluntly refuses to help me in the cemetery as it is too gloomy and we have had enough sadness. I don't see it that way at all. It is one of the few times where I am not the young 'King of Fanelia', the 'Pilot of Escaflowne', or even 'The Draconian King'. That last one has brought both good and bad things my way. It is peaceful here in the shade of the sleeping dragon with just the sound of wind rustling the leaves to keep me company.

Later tonight there will be a celebration for my birthday, but right now I heft the bucket of water and brushes down the short trail leading from the back of the palace and into the small royal cemetery. First I brush the lose dirt and dead leaves away. Calm times like this allow my mind to wander to memories where no one requires anything from me. I never want to forget Folken's carefree smile of my childhood or the times he would read to me at bedtime. I remember very little of my father other then his funeral and I don't ever want the memories of Folken to become lost as well.

Once I start scrubbing my mind wanders to other things that bring a small smile to my face. Hitomi Kanzaki, the stubborn, opinionated, caring, track running fortuneteller from another world. No matter how much her visions scared her, she would do anything to protect people and often ran head first into danger to save my skinny ass.

People often think that she went home right after the War ended, but they would be wrong and I would rather not correct them. It took time to get Folken properly buried and to let the people of Fanelia know of the rebuilding plans. Hitomi was there for me through everything. We explored the ruins together without fear. The dragons left on their own; retreating back into the wilds. Together, Hitomi and I found the least damaged places and figured out were the rebuilding efforts should start. I wanted the town to take precedence over the palace and we found a few rooms still mostly intact after the fire where Merle and I could comfortably live until there was time and resources to focus on a project that big.

_I had chosen the room with a few missing pieces of roof where I could look up at the two moons at night. The night before I sent Hitomi home, there was a knock on my door pretty late; as I was still awake and dressed I opened the door to find Hitomi smiling at me._

"_I knew you'd still be awake. Can I come in?" She absently brushed hair away from her luminous green eyes. _

"_Sure." I nodded stepping aside to let her in. I admit that her coming to my room alone late at night was not appropriate, but due to what we have gone through together normal rules of propriety don't seem to apply. _

_She walked right over to my refurbished bed and sat down without a nervous thought. "Van, do you really think it is okay for me to stay here forever?" Hitomi's habit for being direct and to the point still had an impact on me._

_Sighing, I sat down next to her on the mattress our hands brushing briefly before I changed positions to sit with my legs crossed. "You are welcomed to stay for as long as you want." I shrugged, trying to play it calmly._

_Her bright eyes flashed at me and I knew I was in for it now. "That's not what I meant and you know it! The War is over and things are peaceful now. You don't really need me here anymore." Hitomi held her hand up silencing the argument I was preparing. "Let me finish. Van, Do you want me to stay?"_

_Even though we had proven our feeling for each other, what she wanted right now was verbal conformation of what she already knew. "I don't need you to be anything but what you are Hitomi." I took her hand in mine and was surprised at how slim and soft it was as I twined our fingers together. "There will always be a place for you in Fanelia, with me. I love you Hitomi."_

_She removed her hand from mine and for a moment I was hurt by the rejection. Suddenly she threw both her arms around my neck and leaned in pressing her soft lips against my startled ones. Pulling away slightly I could still feel her moist warm breath on my lips as she whispered. "I love you too, Van."_

_I couldn't help cupping her soft cheek in the palm of my hand, mesmerized by this amazing girl in front of me. "How did I ever become so fortunate to deserve you?" I couldn't help asking before capturing her lips once more. We kissed hungrily between whispered promises for quite some time. Hitomi broke the kiss by removing the thin fabric of her blouse, startling me from our haze. Her pale soft flesh glowed in the moonlight. It took all my willpower to scoot away from her. "We need to stop." _

_I hated myself for saying anything, but we were just desperate for each other because we both knew our time together was coming to a close. Her cheeks shown flushed attractively and her lips were swollen from kissing. "This is our last night together. I don't want to regret not showing you how much I care, Van."_

"_You don't have to leave." We both knew it was a lie and she shook her head sadly._

"_I have to return to my world, my time here is up." Her fingers stilled the argument on my lips once more. "I will come back to you I swear, but my life there has just been on hold. I have to say good bye properly before I can promise you forever."_

_I couldn't hold myself back any longer grabbing both her shoulders and crushing her slim body against my chest. "Promise me you will come back." I demanded breathing in the sweet sent of her hair. _

_She clutched the fabric of my shirt climbing the rest of the way into my lap. "I promise, as long as we don't talk about me leaving anymore."_

"_It is a deal." I sighed kissing her forehead softly. "I don't want this night to end."_

_She bit her lip in a mischievous way that made all other thoughts leave my mind instantly. "Then lets make every moment count."_

_When morning dawned, both of us knew the spell was broken, and though we spoke only of her staying; we said our good byes in the silent way we held each other. _

Coming back out of the memory I noticed something odd. One of the stones at the base of Father's memorial moved underneath the scrubbing motion of my brush. I set down the brush, curious to inspect the damaged marble brick. With a slight grinding sound the heavy stone moved easily, as if the mortar had already been carved away. Setting it aside, there was a hole about a foot wide and almost as deep.

Hoping the structure wasn't badly damaged and father's grave hadn't been defiled; I reached into the darkness not knowing what I'd find. At first I encountered nothing but dirt and cold stone. Then I felt something out of place, something soft like fabric but still solid. I pulled my hand out of the crevice holding onto what appeared to be a square bundle wrapped in dirty cloth.

I sat down on the ground turning the object in my hands debating the best method of action. Untying the fabric I found three items inside. The first was a small wooden toy carved in the shape of a dragon that I suddenly recognized as mine. The second was a long white feather brittle with age, but still somehow bright in color. Lastly a worn dark leather bound book with no title or cover art.

Setting the three objects down I plunged the dirty cloth into my cleaning water hoping I was wrong but needing more proof. I scrubbed at the fabric until the water was murky. Pulling it out I wrung the water from the faded pink striped portion of my mother's favorite long sash.

If the toy was mine, and the cloth was her's, the feather must have been Folken's. Why would she leave this odd package hidden in the graveyard? The only way to find any answers would be to read the book but I have a feeling I already know exactly what is inside its pages.

Carefully I opened the worn cover to find the first entry is almost 32 years old. Written in sweeping elegant scrip the faded lettering is still clear and easy to read.

_**Red 16**__**th**__** Moon,**_

_**Today is my 18**__**th**__** birthday and this is my most treasured gift. A new journal; given to me by my mother who I will greatly miss. My life from this day forward will never be the same, so it is here that I will record my new life and not my old. I should start by introducing myself.**_

_**My name is Varie Koraki and I am Draconian. I live in a small village of just my people hidden in the mists of the Mystic Valley. Koraki means Raven in the old tongue and we all have surnames of types of birds. We are a people of ancient race and traditions. The few that leave our settlement are never allowed to return until our last breath merges us with our ancestors once more. **_

_**Everyone interprets things differently and I find that being a direct descendent of the people of Atlantis to be a blessing and a curse. The weight of the past is a heavy thing. Mistakes made before this world; our world of Gaia was born haunt us thousands of years later.**_

_**When I was born, the seers were overcome with a great vision of war and destruction but , also of hope. An immense dark power would revive the power of Atlantis and consume the world. A sad future**__**,**__** but from sadness grows great love. My son will be the one to save the world. **_

_**That is a heavy thing to tell a child. To grow up knowing that darkness is coming. On my fifteenth birthday, my parents told me the rest of the prophesy. The man I was destined to marry is not only 22 years my elder but also a King in his own right. What does a King want with someone considered cursed just because of their race? Let alone the fortuneteller's actual readings on my life. Goau of Fanelia; I have crafted many stories in my head about him. Of what he will be like… of what our life together would be like. **_

_**People tell me I am beautiful, but I have never looked at myself in such a manner and the boys of our village tease me for being prophesied to be too good for them. For you who might never meet me I would like to tell you everything. Not just of my long silken hair or my larger than average wingspan and pure white feathers. Also of what my fears and faults are. **_

_**I fear this King could not ever truly love me. I have heard of stories where the wife is just a trophy to be seen and not heard. Though I know how to hold my tongue, I do not always do so easily. I have been trained from a young age to have impeccable manners, but I feel emotions strongly and have to do my best to hide them from others.**_

_**Today I leave the only home I have ever known to meet a man that will be my husband. You could say it is an arranged marriage with the exception that he knows nothing of it or me.**_

_**Red 18**__**th**__** Moon,**_

_**I set out on foot alone two days ago. I am to travel to a lake where you can see the Mystic Moon hang heavy over the western mountains. I am to keep my wings hidden until the time is right… whatever that means. A lone woman walking the forest paths is a dangerous thing, but I keep away from the main roads and travel mainly at night. It is not just animals I need to fear since 'man' is the most unpredictable predator. **_

_**I did not bring many belongings with me as I have been told I will not need them. Food, water, a warm blanket, and a beautiful white dress aside from my dark travel clothes. No one could come with me, as they would not be able to return home. I do not have a pack animal or yorkle to ride, as the quickest path for me would be hard on an animal and they would require greater rest.**_

_**Red 23**__**rd**__** Moon, **_

_**The lake has come into view and I am glad for it. From the position of the two moons he should be here in only a few short days. I am dirty and tired, but relieved to have made it this far already. If I had to choose one of my strengths it would be perseverance. During the journey, I have worn rough men's clothing and kept my hair in a thick plat tucked down the back of my tunic. It is hot and uncomfortable, but I have come across a few other pilgrims and they haven't given me the slightest notice. **_

_**Tonight, I checked for a good spot along the lake edge hidden by the trees. Not risking being seen in the nude I waded into the water still in my undershirt. The water was cold but I feel like myself once more. Untangling my hair I let it dry loose and straight by the small fire I allow myself. **_

_**Red 25**__**th**__** Moon,**_

_**He is here! I heard a war party enter the woods in the early afternoon to set up camp. I have chosen a good spot after all, as I can hear them, but they do not know of my presence. No fire for me tonight. I do not know when they are to leave and the moons are to be huge in the sky tonight. I will dress in my clean white gown and appear to him tonight.**_

_**Thanks to the spring floods the lake is high and the shore edges right up to the tree line. What would be the bank of the lake is underwater so as I can stand in the water up to my knees and not fear going to deep. **_

_**I am both terrified and excited. I just need to relax and breath, but I fear I will climb right out of my skin from nervousness. Now the trick will be to attract only the attention of the one I need and not the whole war party. Whatever am I to do?**_

_**Red 26**__**th**__** Moon,**_

_**Thank the gods! For though the prophesy was considered a curse by some, it has become a blessing to me. If not for those seers, I would never have met Goau. He is more then I could have ever hoped for even in my childish fantasies. He is thirty moons but the age difference doesn't matter to me as I thought it would. **_

_**Last night, I could hear the celebration from his party. A good sign of victory and hopefully a vision of my success as well. **_

_**The glow from the Mystic Moon was bright and clear, bathing the world in mystery. Fireflies danced along the water's edge and the breeze was the smallest stirring. The warm firelight danced to one side. Walking out to the lake, the long skirts flowed behind me though the calm waters. Two of the men stood together talking but I couldn't hear their words. I hoped I was right and that one of them was him.**_

_**Breathing deeply, I began to sing not knowing how long it would take for him to notice me. From the corner of my eye I could see the two men approaching the water's edge. I had never seen the man I am destined for until that point. He stood closer to me while the other man seemed more hesitant and on guard. The second man called him 'my lord' verifying for me that I had the right man's attention.**_

"_**Look at that." The first man said to his friend.**_

_**Taking a deep breath I threw my arms out in front while releasing my wings for the first time in weeks. Feathers floated down around me glowing in the moonlight. The second man tried to push him back. **_

_**The man with one eye spoke first, "A Draconian! A descendent of Atlantis. The demons of legend. You're in danger Lord, stand back!" He made to draw his sword in the moonlight.**_

_**I had to pray that I was right that the man I was meant for wouldn't let any harm come to me. I was correct, as his hand came forward stilling the warrior.**_

"_**Don't Balgas. She is no demon; She is beautiful. I would gladly let such a demon steal my very soul."**_

"_**My Lord?"**_

_**I turned towards him with my arms out and my wings framing the moons. He waded out into the water towards me without fear. I did my best not to become shy or look away as he arrived in front of me,**__**stopping a safe distance away. I knew I had to tell him the truth and let him accept me as I am.**_

"_**Goau of Fanelia." I spoke with a confidence I didn't feel.**_

"_**That's right." He said in shock. "But how is it you know my name?"**_

"_**When I was born it was prophesied that the man to whom I was destined would come tonight. When the mystic moon hangs above the western mountains."**_

_**There was a pause in which I could study his face openly before he spoke again. "You mean me?"**_

_**I couldn't help but smile. "That's right. Our meeting was fated, you see."**_

_**His face softened. "I am beginning to see. What is your name?"**_

"_**Varie." He held a large gloved hand out to me in a very gentlemanly way. I gladly accepted it, feeling warm all over. **_

"_**Varie, will you come with me?" He asked in a low soothing voice, which I was very quickly coming to love.**_

"_**Yes Lord Goau."**_

_**We stood together in the moonlight for some time. He was kind and thoughtful. I know now that I can have some measure of happiness by his side.**_

I shut the cover of the old diary with a sigh. These words, long forgotten, show me a side of my parents I never had the chance to know. What is destiny? Who decides a person's fate? Does a person's will count for anything? Or is it because of her will to except and fight for the chance of hope that the prophecy came true after all? Does my mother have any idea how sad and lonely this life will turn out to be?

Another thing has been bothering me since I began reading, What she had written about the prophecy here gives no indication that Folken wasn't the intended target. It just says 'her son'. What determined that it would be me? If I had died to the dragon the day I met Hitomi; would Folken have been the one to end the war and not me? Would he still be alive? Or was Hitomi's intervention part of the plan after all?

I have seen enough visions come true despite all the odds to doubt the truth behind them. Was Hitomi part of the plan after all? Should I be like my mother and trust that things will work out for the best despite the sacrifices? If I had been selfish and kept Hitomi here would she resent me? Have I waited long enough to be happy?

Can I take my mother as an example of what to do or what not to do? I will keep her written words in the hope that this is my chance to know my parents better than I could have when I lost them as a child. Furthermore, some of the events in these pages may help me prove the path that is best for me.

Already, I feel a calm sense of confidence that I have waited long enough to be happy. I will put my heart on the line and go find Hitomi myself. I won't force her to come back but I will tell her once and for all that I need her by my side. Not as a seer, but as a partner. Forever a team, to defy all odds.

We never talked about these things. What our future would be like. How long I should wait for her. I have left many things unsaid, hoping she could know how I feel about her without the embarrassment of words I don't know how to express clearly. The times I tried to hide my embarrassment with bravado always ended with Hitomi slapping me…. Hard.

With a new sense of purpose, I replaced the missing brick covering up the hiding spot once more, but take the contents with me back to the castle. Returning the cleaning supplies, I always borrow I come face to face with my bouncing cat-sister.

"Lord Van! Happy Birthday!" She throws herself into my arms in the enthusiastic hug of someone that doesn't see me everyday.

"Good morning to you too Merle." I pat her between her perky ears before extracting myself from her strong grip.

"Are you excited for the party tonight?" She prances beside me as I walk towards my rooms to put the diary and other items in a safe place, as well as change into clean clothes.

I sigh, knowing my decision will not go over well. "I won't be attending."

"Why **NOT**!" She stamps her foot clearly not happy about the news. "You can't skip **your own birthday party**!"

"I'm sorry Merle, but I think its time I went to get Hitomi. I don't know how long it will take." I reach the door to my room but she darts in front of me blocking the way.

"Hitomi will come back when she is ready." Her striped tail is puffed out and her blue eyes are fierce. "You can't leave Fanelia to go to her strange world for gods know how long. What if you can't come back?"

"I will come back Merle, but this is something I have to do." I move her aside as gently as I can and enter the room knowing that she will just follow me in to continue the argument. I place the toy, feather, and fabric in my desk drawer but hesitate to put the book away. "Believe in me Merle, it may just help me come home faster."

Her features soften before running up and giving me another hug. "I'll always believe in you Lord Van. Bring Hitomi back for good this time." With a mischievous smirk she danced away adding. "I have so much to yell at her about."

"I'll warn her." I nodded, shooing her out the door. I was quite lucky that she didn't take notice of the odd items in my possession. As much as I love Merle, her affection can be tiring as are her questions. Changing into a clean outfit, I pause before strapping my sword to my side. Hitomi told me that it is not common for people to be armed openly in public. The last thing I need is to draw unwanted attention, but there is also reason to not want to be in a strange place unarmed entirely. I tuck a dagger in my boot and the diary under my shirt.

I also decide against telling my advisors before I depart. Merle knows to tell them where I am if I'm not back in three days time. Not that a huge pillar of light appearing isn't a dead giveaway. I leave my room and walk down the hall making my way back to the graveyard. Some places seem to have stronger connections to the mystic moon then others, and since this was the last place used for transportation it gives me the best chance to arrive near Hitomi.

I close my eyes, breathing deeply while picturing the green eyed girl in my mind. Clutching the warm stone of Hitomi's pink pendent, I wish to be where she is with everything I have. A strong wind stirs around me and suddenly I feel weightless, as my feet lift off from the ground. With each heartbeat the wind pulls me faster as if I'm being sucked down a long tunnel. The thrumming in my ears starts to slow down as my boots touch down on solid ground once more.

Blinking, the blue-white light disappears as fast as it came; leaving me standing alone in the darkening twilight. I am exactly were I first met Hitomi Kanzaki as she ran directly into me. This time there are no witnesses to my arrival. The red paved track feels odd yet familiar under my feet. I know from what she has told me in the past that this is the place Hitomi attends lessons, and that she doesn't live far from here.

I close my eyes picturing the pendent just as I was taught. It swings to the right and I at least know the direction to start. Each time I reached a crossroad or unfamiliar turn I would pause and deduct the correct path. Finally, I reach a residential area and find I don't need to focus anymore as I am being drawn to one building in particular. There is a nameplate with unusual markings that I can only guess is the written language of this country.

I always found it intresting that Hitomi could understand our spoken words easily, but the writing of my country didn't seem to translate the same way. It must be the same here for me now. I run my fingers over the characters and it's meaning comes to me like the swinging of the pendent. Kanzaki.

I am here standing in front of her home. Why does it feel like I am still miles away? What should I say? A simple greeting seems odd, but blurting out that I love her and want her to come home… well that won't do either. What if her parents open the door? "Hello Sir or Madam I don't look like it but I'm a king and I want to take your daughter back to my world… forever." Maybe this was a bad idea.

I stand frozen, staring at the solid door afraid of it in ways I never was even when facing armies of enemies. Yes, this was definitely a bad idea. She promised to come back when the time was right. What if she isn't ready yet? I should just leave and wait for her, right?

Just when I decide to turn and leave I hear the sound of the door opening and freeze. "Van? Is that you?" The voice I had longed to hear asked from directly behind me.

"How did you know I was here?" I couldn't help asking, even though I was too relieved to move.

Her voice softened. "I could feel you through our connection." That alone made my heart pound faster. She hadn't cut our bond. Hitomi's voice took on a hard edge again. "What are you doing here Van? You shouldn't be here."

I spin around surprised by her harsh words. "I came for you Hitomi. I couldn't wait to be with you anymore." Looking at her for the first time in a year and a half I drank in the sight of her even if she didn't seem to be as happy to see me, as I am to see her. Her honey brown hair was a touch longer then before, just barely framing her face. Beautiful bright green eyes searched my face as if looking for answers. I had grown taller in our time apart but she still remains lanky and athletic with one major change.

The front of her shirt was stretched tightly over a solid rounded stomach. Hitomi, my Hitomi is with child? When had this happened? How… how could this be? I grasped for a coherent thought; searching my memory for the time difference. Something like a third my time has passed. Six months? Could it be? True to my past mistakes I did the only thing that came easy. Open mouth insert foot. "Is that mine?"

That is the third time Hitomi has slapped me with all her strength.

**To Be Continued…**

As there will be diary entries in each chapter I will use the Gaian Calendar… unfortunately only half the months I could find the translation for the ones with at * are ones I've guessed or full out made up. The ones with birthdays are actual from the series. (With the exception of Millerna who it said was born in April like Van but his month is White Moon so I made her birthday a month earlier since it made more since then trying to have two colors per month.)

January- Gold*

February- Purple (Folken was 25 at death, Birthday 17th Moon)

March- Green*, (Millerna's Birthday 24th Moon)

April- White (Van's Birthday 12th Moon)

May- Yellow (Dryden Birthday 25th Moon)

June- Orange, (Merle's Birthday30th Moon )

July- Red*

August- Pink

September- Brown*

October- Black*

November- Blue, (Allen's Birthday 3rd Moon)

December- Silver* (Hitomi's Bithday 9th Moon)

This is the timeline of when people were born or major events happen as compared to the end of the war. For this story since it takes place a year and a half after the War ends one or two years will be added on according to what time of year the event happens. For example Van is 17 but Merle who was born two years after him is only 14 (as her 15th birthday is three months away). In the story itself I'll say how many years ago it was to try and keep you from getting too confused.

60 years ago Goau Fanel born.

30 years ago Goau Fanel and Varie meet.

25 years ago Purple, 17th Moon Folken Lacour de Fanel born.

15 years ago White, 12th Moon Van Slanzar de Fanel born. December 9 Hitomi Kanzaki born.

13 years ago Orange, 30th Moon Merle born.

12 years ago Goau Fanel passs away. (48 Earth years at death)

10 years ago Folken Lacour de Fanel disappears during dragon-slaying ritual. Varie Fanel disappears looking for Folken Lacour de Fanel.


	2. Destiny

Hello again! I haven't put this story on the back burner just having a bit of trouble not letting Hitomi fall into the 'put down woman role' that is so easy in pregnancy stories. It's easy because it's logical that her family wouldn't approve and the advisors would be against her. Remember Hitomi is younger in this than most other stories along the same lines. It has only been six months since she left Gaia, but I will try not to make this an episode of 'Sixteen and Pregnant' either…. Well not entirely.

I am working beyond full time and keeping up with my AU story Last Person On Earth, so please bear with me if I update slow for your liking. I did finish Lost and Found so that is one less thing to worry about. I will try to put out a new chapter every month at the least. Also think about my poor abused Beta reader… thanks to her tireless work the chapters are much easier to read and better quality. It may take a few more days to upload a chapter since I have to send it to Canada first. (Love you!)

_**Disclaimer- I don't own Escaflowne. If I did you'd have seen a sequel or reboot a long time ago.**_

**Forgotten Words**

**Chapter 2- Destiny**

The impact of Hitomi's hand making solid contact with the left side of my face snapped my head to the side so fast my neck ached. The hit itself hurt less than her complete rejection. I raise my hand to the stinging cheek, which is surely red, and not only from my embarrassment. It is true this result was a possible outcome from our actions, but somehow I thought she would tell me something as important as us having a child.

No one would ever claim that reckless action is new to me. Hitomi will have my child in about three months time, and yet she wants nothing to do with me. Though if she wants to place blame, technically I was the one seduced.

"Go home Van." She states defiantly with hands propped on her wider hips and feet planted.

Even though my pride is severely wounded getting angry at her will not accomplish anything. "Don't you think I at least have a right to know?"

Letting my hand drop away from my face I meet her eyes directly. I can see her determination falter slightly as she softens. "It's not like I planned this." She wraps one arm protectively over her rounded stomach. "I knew if I told you… I would have to go back before I was ready."

"Ready? At a time like this why wouldn't you want to come back?"

"Getting pregnant doesn't automatically make someone prepared to be a parent." She shakes her head. "There is another reason I didn't want to return yet."

Before I can ask what that reason is, a male's voice from the open door behind her calls out. "Hitomi? Who is it?"

With a worried glance over her shoulder she focuses on me with a new determination. "You need to go, but we do have to talk. Meet me at the shrine where you killed the dragon in an hour." Turning away from me she begins to shut the door without waiting for my response. There was no doubt I would be at the shrine waiting for her, but something more was going on here.

As I turn away my senses tell me that I am not alone. An off noise or the prickling of the fine hair on the back of my neck, frequently notify me if something is off. It doesn't take much. I spin back around to see a man I've never seen before studying me from the door. Hitomi stands right behind him with a concerned look on her face. I could not have placed this man in a crowd, but standing so close I can see the similarities not only in features but also in stance.

"Who are you?" Hitomi's father asks me directly.

"Dad, he is just a friend from school." Her lie fools no one. She tried to motion me to leave, but is far from discreet. "He was just going home."

"What do you want with my daughter?" Though not tall, the man carries himself with a confidence normally reserved for much larger and tougher men. I respect that.

"I am the father." I state openly, despite Hitomi's groan. Like usual, I open my mouth and say the opposite of what she wants me to. "I love Hitomi and have a right to know that she is pregnant with my child."

"You have no rights." He scoffs, taking a step towards me. If I were a normal teenage boy, I might feel fear at this point, but unfortunately for him very little about me is 'normal'. "What do you know of love? You are both still **children**."

It wouldn't be the first or last time I've been underestimated because of my age or size. I doubt anything I want to say at this point would be constructive, but there isn't a need as he continues when I don't speak.

"My fifteen year old daughter disappears for a month and comes back ruined. Her head filled with crazy stories about a world in the sky. A planet with dragons, beams of light, winged people and wars fought in giant robots." He is getting angry but then so am I. "The only logical excuse is** drugs!** So get away from** my house** and stay away from my **family!**"

He has advanced on me and now a diplomatic solution is the farthest thing from my mind. I want more than anything for this man to try and hurt me. I say 'try' since I have already envisioned the ways I can quickly put him down. But, I won't… this is Hitomi's father and he though misguided, he is trying to protect her. The phrase that has pissed me off the most is him calling her 'ruined'. Whether he means physically for her condition or mentally for believing something he cannot understand, both make my blood boil.

"How dare you." I glare at him from behind the shadow of my wild hair, knowing my look might have sent the message of my intentions. He staggers back a step as if he has seen something truly frightening. "Hitomi is the most honest, stubborn, compassionate, and amazing person I have ever met. Say what you want about me, but I will not have you doubt Hitomi."

I hear her quick footsteps seconds before I feel her grab onto my arm. "Van, stop. It's alright." I didn't even realize that my arm was tensed back prepared to swing at this man.

I start to take a deep breath to calm down, but all I need to do is look into her selfless eyes. I pull her into my arms, into the embrace that I wanted to start this all off with. "I'm okay now Hitomi." Breathing in her sweet sent I couldn't help but smile as she relaxes into my arms. "I've missed you."

Her slender hands came up and grip tightly onto the back of my shirt, pulling me closer just like when we said goodbye. The main difference is that this hug is the beginning of our journey and not the end. "I've missed you too Van."

I am so lost in the moment I forget all about Hitomi's father glaring at me until a new voice addresses our odd little group. "Will you three come inside before someone calls the police?" Hitomi brakes our hug only to start pulling me towards the woman standing in the doorway. Her mother smiles at me and adds "Again." with a pointed look at her husband.

"Again?" I asked, letting Hitomi direct me to the woman with the tightly pulled back brown hair and the laugh lines around her eyes.

"Yeah, Dad threw my friend Amano out of the house thinking he was my boyfriend." Despite her smile, Hitomi still looked worried. So her family wasn't her only concern it seems.

Trying to recall where I've heard that name before it took a moment to click. "Amano? The one that looks like Allen?"

"That's the one." She nodded, letting her father go into the house first.

"He wouldn't stand a chance." I snort letting her push me playfully. It feels really good to have my Hitomi back, even if there is a very distinct change growing under her skin.

"Mom this is Van Fanel, my boyfriend." She blushes, introducing me. From her body language it's not hard to tell that it is her mother she is closer to. The older woman looks at me only with kindness and understanding, maybe she believes the wild tales of a teenage adventure.

I bow slightly to the woman. "Oh, no formalities please." She laughs, pulling me into an awkward hug.

When she releases me, I can't help but whisper to Hitomi. "I see where you get your compassion." Chancing a glance at the man now pacing the front room I add. "Also where you've inherited your temper from."

She laughs, a light and wonderful sound. "Oh yes, temper, something our child will get from both sides."

A surge goes through me like an electric charge. She said 'our child'. Pride and joy fill me, along with a good amount of fear. Her father is right about one thing; we are far too young to be parents. It's not like I've had good experiences with my own family. My father died when I was three and two years later my mother disappeared looking for Folken. If anything I was raised by Balgus and what would the one eyed samurai say if he could see the position I'm in right now? Can't say he'd be proud. He'd call me reckless in the very least, even a disgrace. Lecture me about how I was supposed to **'protect'** Hitomi and get her home… not** 'ruin'** her and pull her back away from her family.

Was I wrong in this? Was it selfish to make her mine? That last night that we spend together we wished to prove ourselves with actions not words. Our actions had major consequences and may have forced Hitomi down a path she was not ready to take. Have I ruined her life by prematurely creating a new one?

Lost in dark thoughts, I didn't even realize I was being addressed until Hitomi elbowed me in the ribs. I looked at her surprised as she motiones for me to sit.

"So, Van." Hitomi's mother sits down across from me with a patient smile. "Where are you from?"

"A small country called Fanelia." Not only did I not expect to be meeting her parents for a question and answer session, but also I am completely lost on how much I should tell them. I can only assume that stories of **'giant robots'** refers to our Guymelifs, so they know something of the war. Though it seems it doesn't matter what I say, as Hitomi's father snorts and mumbles "Not a real place."

The woman shoots him a withering look before smiling at me again. "How did you first meet Hitomi?" She asks with open curiosity and I can tell her husband is even paying attention now. No doubt to find some fault in my character, or more proof that both Hitomi and I just have wild imaginations.

"She ran into me." I cast a sideways glance at Hitomi, not sure if I should launch into the full story about the hectic dragon slaying rite or just give small details. "Literally."

"It's not like you didn't just come out of nowhere." She played along, so the revised version it is.

"So of course that merits being slapped across the face and yelled at." I tease, despite the light playful tones something deeper is going on here. The tension is almost tangible.

"You skipped the whole part where I helped you out and you were a condescending jerk." Though she says it in a playful, almost loving way, I don't know how much of the act they really believe. Even leaving out all the details about dragon slaying, fire dodging, and near death moments; our 'how we met story' is difficult to make 'normal'.

"What no levitating ships and cat people?" Hitomi's father is really starting to get on my nerves. Couldn't she just let me hit him once? "Traveling the world with a rag tag group of princesses and knights."

Okay, I've had enough. People are well entitled to believe what they want but mocking is pushing things too far. "You forgot that I'm a King." I add honestly challenging the older man.

"I'll believe you when you can show me proof." All this attitude and condescension may just be a front for his worry over what has happened to Hitomi, but I am going to relish making this man eat his words.

Meeting his gaze directly I know the challenge has been set. "I have your word that if I can give you at least one example of completely undeniable proof then you will no longer think Hitomi is telling made up stories?."

"Solid proof and you have a deal." He nods to me, ignoring his wife's tsk of disapproval.

"Van, whatever you're thinking… don't." Hitomi warns, but it is too late. I'm all in. I stand back up taking a few steps into the center of the room. The ceiling isn't very high and the area could be bigger, but it will have to be enough. Grabbing the edge of my shirt I quickly slip it up and over my head, dropping it on my abandoned seat. The air in the room suddenly turned chill but it may also be from the three people staring directly at me.

The temperature of the room won't matter for long as I close my eyes, finding the heat I always carry deep down like a hidden flame. Calling it is like fanning a spark that grows quickly into an inferno. The burning is so intense it suddenly has to find a way out splitting the flesh on my back. The torn skin has no chance to bleed as my wings burst out filling the room with floating feathers. Having no room to stretch out, the tips press into the ceiling, as if searching for the sky.

The tension eases and I stand confidently with the added weight on my back. I don't really need to see their reaction, but I can't help glancing over. Hitomi's mother has the same look her daughter wore the first time she saw my wings, awe. Not being surprised by much anymore Hitomi is used to my draconian mark, but still smiles despite how mad she gets at me, the wings are beautiful to her. The reaction that makes this worthwhile is that the patriarch of this family looks like he is about to pass out.

Shock and fear play across his face, somehow it's the tough ones that have the hardest time excepting what they can't understand. "Is this enough proof for you?" I ask, though it might have a tinge of gloating.

"H-How? What are you?" He croaks out, as his wide eyes are trained on the white feathers.

"My mother was a Draconian; a decedent of the people of Atlantis." I don't really want to explain too many details, as it feels like betraying the promise I made as a child. When mother told me to never show my wings until the time is right. I kept them and the truth to myself for ten years. Hitomi was what changed everything for me. The least I can do is prove her stories have merit and that I am willing to make risks for her.

It seems my loyalty has shifted to Hitomi and not the memory of my family, and it has been that way for a while.

"Will your child also have wings?" Hitomi's mother asks, more out of curiosity than concern. Her husband's face gets paler if anything.

Hitomi and I lock gazes sharing a silent moment before I answer. "I believe so. It is genetic, but not common, so I don't know for sure."

"I believe you." Hitomi's father flinches away from a feather as it passes by his face. "Now, can you get rid of them?"

Having pity on the man I mentally pull in on the source. Unlike releasing the wings which creates an almost burning warmth, getting rid of them comes with a biting chill like a northern wind only I can feel. The feathers quickly begin to disappear and scatter, leaving me standing shirtless in front of the group.

Without saying anything my shirt is handed to me. Not that I've ever been shy, but something about being half naked around her parents makes me slightly uneasy. Grateful, I pull the fabric back over my head and sit down next to Hitomi again. This time, she leans into my side slightly as if saying thank you without words.

"Though I will need time to accept this, I will stand by my word. If my daughter was truly sent to another world it doesn't change the fact that you were both stupid." Regaining some of his fire the man tries to stare me down. "Nothing changes the fact that my teenage daughter should not be a mother."

"I accept that." I nod, understanding that this is a position no one wants to see their child in.

Hitomi spoke up for the first time. "Neither of us planned for this to happen, but we also thought we might be saying goodbye forever."

Feeling hope well up that we may be all right after all, I take her hand in mine. "We have been through a lot together." I might be over stepping, but maybe I have to put myself out there with confidence. "This is a new start. The chance for us to do this right. I promise to take care of Hitomi and would like to do so with her as my wife."

Hitomi stiffens next to me, either knowing that this declaration won't go over well, or that maybe she doesn't want it to. After all, though it has only been six months for her that is still more than enough time for her to tell me that she is with child.

Before her father can explode and possibly throw me out of the house, Hitomi's mother speaks up. "Well, it is late and we could all use the chance to think about this calmly. Van, you can stay here tonight, and in the morning we can discuss this with clear heads."

"Thank you." I bow my head to her gratefully. There will be plenty of arguments tonight, but behind closed doors.

Hitomi stands slowly her new form still awkward. "I'll get some blankets."

As soon as she leaves the room, her father stands over me. "You will stay away from Hitomi until we can decide what is best. I don't care who you are but on this world you are just some boy with no job, money, or family. If you were to stay here, there isn't anything you could offer my daughter."

No matter how angry I want to be at him right now, he is completely right. On this world I am nothing, on Gaia I have a country and people, but if we stayed here Hitomi would have nothing. These are her people, and she has a chance at a life here. Had a chance at a life.

He turns to go up the stairs, but has to get one more shot in. "I am a light sleeper. If you sneak into her room tonight I'll know."

I want to snap back at him, but swallow it down. Hitomi comes back with a stack of blankets balanced on her belly. It is adorable and I just want to hold her and never let go. Is that selfish of me? Should I walk away and give her a chance at a normal life?

Setting the blankets next to me for a moment she pauses unsure. She reaches out for me but pulled back at the last moment. "Good night Van."

I watch her go. It's been a long time since I've felt this lost. I'm alone in this strange place and I wonder how Hitomi ever survived it. She is so much stronger than anyone gave her credit for. Slouching over, I prop my elbow on my knees, and bury my face in my hands. I breathe in and out deeply, trying to regain myself. I look down at the floor and am surprised to be looking at a worn leather dairy. Mother's book must have fallen when I took off my shirt for my little show and tell.

Not having anything else I can do to sort my jumbled thoughts, I open the book once more and begin to read mother's slanted handwriting.

_**Red 28**__**th**__** Moon,**_

_**It has only been a few days since I've met Lord Goau, but it feels like we've known each other for so much longer. His soldiers were not happy in the slightest for me to join their party. They had one more battle to win before heading home to Fanelia, and they considered my presence a bad omen. **_

_**There wasn't a chance they wouldn't win as they were far better prepared than the other army. Lord Goau and his right hand man, the one eyed samurai named Balgus, both fought like they were born to hold swords. Their Guymelifs moved like dancers throughout the battlefield.**_

_**After the other army surrendered, the energy of excitement was contagious. We would be leaving for Fanelia in the morning, but until then there would be celebrating. The drinking had started before the sun had even set. It could be dangerous for me as one woman in an army of drunken soldiers, but I had nothing to fear. It was hard to tell if they were more afraid of me or just greatly respected Lord Goau. **_

_**The powerful man walked towards me with a smile that almost made his eyes glow with kindness. Sometimes it is hard to believe that he could also be a devastating warrior.**_

"_**Varie." He kissed my hand in such a way that I couldn't help but blush.**_

"_**Lord Goau, you fought beautifully."**_

_**He laughed a rich warm sound. "I don't know if many would describe what we did today as beautiful."**_

"_**Does it matter how they describe it?"**_

"_**No, I don't believe it does, but if war can be beautiful there isn't a word worthy enough to describe you." I for once was at a loss for words myself. Instead I gravitated to his side so we could walk together as had become our habit. He winced when I took his arm, I had not been told he was wounded. **_

"_**Are you injured my lord?" I carefully pushed up his sleeve despite his protests that it was nothing. A long but shallow gash on his right forearm was still bleeding slightly. What a stubborn man to not even let someone look at the wound! Even the smallest injury can be dangerous and risk infection. I quickly lead him out of the path and grab a few things from the nearest soldier. A roll of clean bandages, a clean rag, a container with fresh water, and his bottle of liquor …which he was the most cross to lose.**_

_**If Goau didn't want his men to know he was hurt then I have no reason to baby him. I dump the strong alcohol over the wound despite his hisses of pain. "I know it burns but we must clean the wound." I then poured the water over the area and dabbed it with the cloth until it was dry and the bleeding had seemed to stop. Wrapping his muscular forearm should have been the easiest part if it weren't for our close proximity, which kept distracting me. **_

"_**You will make a wonderful mother." He breathed, watching me with warm eyes. This is the closest I've ever been to a man who was not family. The rest of our evening was nice, if not for the loud celebrating going on in the background. The fires were stoked and someone started playing instruments. The drinking and carousing changed to dancing and singing. I had never been to a party quite like this and the energy was almost electric. Goau and I wandered close to the main group and they paused in their revelry to awkwardly stare at me. **_

"_**I should go before my presence ruins their fun." I whisper to my escort.**_

"_**How can they accept you, if you continue to hide from them?" Goau asks, smiling down at me. "Varie, once they get to know you, they won't have any reason to fear you. Do you dance? We could join in."**_

_**Suddenly shy I realize he is right. I have made no effort to get to know these people because I assumed it was what they wanted. "No, I don't dance." His face falls for a moment and it almost breaks my heart. "But I would be happy to sing."**_

"_**Wonderful! Go tell them what song to play." He grins and motions me to the paused musicians. I doubt they will know my favorite song, so I just begin to sing. It is a ballad slower then what they were playing but chillingly beautiful. **_

_**Next to me, Goau has begun to whistle the tune. The combination of my voice with him following the melody is very stirring. I could feel the music in a way like never before. **_

_**I lose myself to the song and the presence of the man standing beside me. It comes as a shock when the last note fades. All around me is silence. For a moment I fear the soldiers are even more distant, but then they start to cheer, clap, and talk all at once.**_

_**I look to Goau who only smiles as his men begin to accept me bit by bit. **_

_**Pink 3**__**rd**__** moon,**_

_**We've arrived! I can see Fanelia, and it is amazing. Surrounded by cliffs on three sides it is truly a place built to be defended. The trees are huge I can see them from here! We have another day of travel before we enter the city, but I'm so excited to see the blue roofed castle Goau described to me. **_

_**I only have one nagging worry. Goau's arm has yet to heal and it has been nearly a week since the night I sang in the firelight. **_

_**He tells me it is nothing and not to worry, but I noticed a deep scratch on Escaflowne's armor in the exact place Goau bears the un-healing wound. While he is busy making preparations to enter the city as heroes; I go looking for answers.**_

"_**Balgus?" I pause next to where he packs his gear.**_

"_**I do not have time to baby-sit demons today. Scurry back to Lord Goau's shadow where you hide." I know he dislikes me because he fears the legends not for his own safety but for Goau. He hates that he cannot protect his Lord from me, or the danger he thinks I represent.**_

_**I may understand but that doesn't mean he doesn't make me very angry. "If I could curse someone you would be at the top of my list." I hiss between my teeth. Shocked, he looks at me directly for the first time since the night at the lake. Normally, he watches me from a distance like you would a poisonous snake. "Now that I have your attention can you tell me if Lord Goau completed the bond with Escaflowne?"**_

_**Instant distrust clouds his scared features. "What do you know?"**_

"_**I know about Ispano Guymelifs through my clan. If they have the knowledge of Atlantis, why would we not?" Pressing my advantage I continue. "I know Ispano Guymelifs do not curse their operators but can 'share' their pain. The cost of fighting as one with Escaflowne is that if it is damaged the pilot is also injured in the same way."**_

_**I don't know if I just earned a few points in his book, but Balgus seems to be taking me seriously now. "He did the blood pact to awaken Escaflowne and nothing more. I would know if Lord Goau completed the bond." He says the words, but doesn't look too sure.**_

"_**Would you now?" I motion to where the armors sit idle while their owners complete other tasks. "Can you then tell me why Lord Goau has a wound that refuses to heal exactly where Escaflowne was gouged in the arm?"**_

_**Turning away from me the warrior heads directly for Escaflowne. He finds exactly what I expected, and that is that the cockpit was entirely undamaged. The damage is superficial and should not be reflected on Lord Goau, but it is. **_

"_**Can you fix it?" I ask to his shocked look. "If you can fix it then first Lord Goau will feel it, and most importantly the wound will disappear."**_

"_**We are almost home, why now?" He furrows his bushy brows.**_

"_**You may not believe me, but Lord Goau's safety is my main concern. I care for him. If we don't know about something as dangerous as the bond then how can we protect him?"**_

"_**Fine, I'll have it fixed and you watch him." He starts calling over for tools. Considering myself dismissed I turn to go, but Balgus calls out to me. "Varie, it goes without saying but tell no one of this… and thank you."**_

Closing the book I mark where I left off with a feather that lay forgotten on the floor after my earlier demonstration. Mother seems to be writing more details but less often. There is so much I didn't know and I haven't made it very far in the book yet. Balgus didn't like mother, but I know he only ever had good things to say about her. It seems that their friendship started out a bit rough and grew over their common concern. Father.

Why didn't anyone tell me about what completing the bond with Escaflowne would do? Not that it would have stopped me, but it just seems like there was so much they could have told me. Why does it keep coming back to me being the only one left in the dark? Is the bond what killed my father?

Would my child be better not knowing me? Not knowing the horrible things I have done in the name of my country. My hands will never be clean, and a life in Fanelia is far from safe. Would Hitomi ever forgive me if I left her here where she at least has her family? Or is that what she wanted all along?

Could I ever forgive myself if I walked away now?

If I did what was best for Hitomi and our child, would I ever be happy again?

I have too many questions and not enough information. Hitomi promised to explain her reasons to me, but we never made it to the shrine. The arguing from her parents' room has quieted down. The pretense of **'sleeping on it'** didn't fool anyone. They just needed to **'discus'** our situation behind closed doors.

As much as I'd like to have the Kanzaki's blessing this really isn't up to them. Hitomi and I need to figure out what is best for us. Something will have to be sacrificed.

I don't exactly 'sneak' up the stairs but being noisy would be counter-productive. I find myself standing in front of yet another door without a clue on how best to proceed. Suddenly at a loss again, I lose all the words I had planned to say, and now I'd just really like to not make a fool out of myself.

The door opens without me knocking for the second time tonight. Hitomi stands in front of me, wearing thin nightclothes that must be old as the shirt stretches tightly over her stomach. Aside from the brief moment where she hugged me, I haven't touched her belly and I really want to.

She steps aside and motions for me to enter her room. Closing the door behind her she leans back against it. Placing a hand on her protruding middle she looks down almost sadly. "Its all people see when they look at me anymore."

She's wrong, the first thing I always see is her face. Then I start thinking, and that's when I'm drawn down to the noticeable changes. "I'm just amazed that you carry a part of me with you."

Hitomi scoffs, as her eyes flash a challenge. "I don't need to be pregnant for that. How many times have we saved each other? We carry each other in our memories and hearts."

Now it's my turn for disbelief. "Really? I distinctly remember being sent away. Of not being told you were pregnant at all. You pulled away from me, not the other way around." I'm trying not to raise my voice but I'm kind of beyond the self-pity right now. "If you are so quick to forget I'll have to remind you Hitomi, but **I** came for **you**."

The next thing I know her arms are around my neck with her body pressed the length of mine. "How about we start over?" She breathes the words out before capturing my surprised lips. Not exactly what I was aiming for, but my arms embrace her as if I can memorize her by feel alone.

So much better then being slapped.

**To Be Continued…**

**A/N**- Well what did you think?! This story may seem like its slow to update but don't give up on me I'll make it worth your while.

I quit drawing about the time I stopped writing the first time. Now that I have all these stories going so well I've decided to start drawing again. So far I have just been making fanart to go along with my fanfictions. There is one picture for this story and two for Last Person on Earth. If you are interested I might have to post the links in my profile (if FFnet lets me). Or you can just go on **DeviantArt **and look up an artist named banryuu. Its always me.

**Please Review! **


End file.
